The Final Frontier
by Queen of Blades
Summary: PLEASE READ THE Of LOVE SERIES AND THE QUEEN OF BLADES SERIES FIRST!!! This is the end to both series.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft or Zelda. 

Ok, this is the first chapter. I don't think I'll upload more until I finish the Starcraft series. PLEASE don't read until you have read Psiona's Quest AND Story of love part 2. And all the prequals

Final Frontier.

Chapter one: Meetings.

Psiona was lost. She didn't know quite where she was. She didn't much care. But Demona was pestering her, so she looked about. 

__

Hide! Shapeshift! There's people coming and they DON'T look Terran!

Alright, alright.

So she shifted into her human form she had created, Caitlyn. And Demona disappeared. Psiona looked about. There was a bright glowing thing near her. 

__

I'm your Fairy.

Fairies? FAIRIES?!?! Where did you get the idea that I have one? And WHY do yoo look like that? Where did you get THAT shape?

Over there. The visitors, TRY to look kinda like them?

Too late. They saw us.

US us or our shapes…

Our shapes.

Coming twords them was a girl ans several fairies. She seemed lost, as lost as they were. She also seemed sad. The fairies, in pink, green, and purple, tried to cheer her up. Demona had turned black. Just like her. She had done it just to spite Psiona.

------------------------------------

"We have visitors…"

"duh, Ella. Be useful for once!!"

"…"

"You sound just like Link. I remember when we were saving clock town…"

"Will all of you please be quiet? I don't want to scare the new girl. She may be able to help us."

"She may be working for that strange dude…"

"She looks lost. Hello! Can you help us? We're lost."

"We're lost, too!" the new girl responded. "This is Demona, my fairy. I'm Caitlyn."

"Ugh! Stop calling me that! My NAME is Jennifer. "

"Hi. I'm Sarah. This is Ella, Tael, and Merryweather. Do you know where we are?"

"No, I'm afraid not. See, I just got here by some sort of portal or something…"

"Really! Us too! Hey, do you suppose we can all be lost together!"

"Umm… ok."

"Great! Now we just have to find…"

"Did you lose someone as well as your way?"

"My… fiancée. Miaku II. He's… kind of unusual looking…"

"Well, I'm sure we can find him."

"Hey!"

"Who is that?"

"MIAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miaku and Sarah embraced. Psiona and Demona felt a bit of pity for him. What an odd shape for the Overmind to impose!

"Did you get captured by the Overmind as well?"

"Is that who that dark man was?"

"Man? No, the Overmind controls the Zerg."

"Zerg?"

"Never mind. So, where are we going?"

"You don't know? Neither do we. Um, how about that way?"

"What… why?"

"Because… oh… I know! I'll ask Saria!"

"Who?"

"You don't know the Sages?"

"Who? And how are you going to ask her if she isn't here?"

"Just watch."

And they watched as Sarah pulled out an instrument and blew into it. Music came out, more than the few notes Sarah played. And when it faded away, they could hear a voice say "GO east. Bye!"

"umm… that was shorter than it was supposed to be…"  
"Well, let's go! I bet we can find an inn or something…"

And so they set out due east to search for an inn.


	2. Chapter 2: Aldrea

Chapter 2: Aldrea

            They reached the Red Dragon Inn sopping wet, since it had begun to pour.  They were tired and mixed up and cranky. Demona was also cramped into a small shape. It sucked. Pretty much all around suckage. Except for Miaku and Sarah.  They were happy. But the fairies, all but Demona, cautioned against talking too much to Caitlyn. Psiona always kept her own council.

            They reached the inn and dried off. The people there did not take rupees, and the twins had no money on them. Not that anyone else knew they were twins, but…

"Ok, let's be reasonable here. We can figure out the conversion rate. How much for a Hylian Shield?"

"What? Lady, we don't sell shields here. You want the blacksmith's."

"No, what I'm saying is that if we know how much it costs here and where I live, we can figure out how many rupees to the dollar."

"Lady, we don't take rupees here."

"Umm, Miaku, help me out here."

"Ok. How much does 1 lb of Tektite cost at the butcher's shop?"

"Ooh, tektite very expensive. Costs 1000 dollars."

"Ok, and it costs 10 rupees. So then it's 100 dollars to the rupee."

"I think that's because Tektite has to be imported from your world. So it costs more." 

"Aw, who asked you, Caitlyn?"

"May I be of some assistance here?" A young woman, pretty, but carrying a sword showed up next to them. She had straight brown hair and green eyes. "I believe that at the currant rate it is 50 rupees a night. Princess, if you will, I have change in Dollars. How many nights are you staying?"

"Umm, we're not sure yet…"

"Do you have a place to go?"

"No…"

"Well, I'm heading out in the morning. You can tag along with me. One night is 50 rupees"

Sarah handed her a yellow rupee, and she handed the man at the counter a few gold coins. "There, all settled. Now, down to business. I know who you are, Sarah. I am Aldrea Boralias Dragontamer, Dragonslayer for the regions of Gont through Hyrule. Who are your companions?"

"You're a PRINCESS?!?!?!"

"Yeah, um, I forgot to tell you… Aldrea, this is Caitlyn. We just met up with her. And this is my fiancée, Miaku L. Zorinium II." 

"You're getting married? Why did I not hear of this? King Timeheart would certainly make an announcement of his daughter's wedding, especially considering…"

"Er, well, we kind of… are eloping."

"ah. Come, let's go to my room and talk about these strange turns of events."

----------------------------------

Back in her temporary chambers, Aldrea motioned for them to have a seat. She sat on a cushion and closed her eyes. Then, they opened quickly, and they were golden, dragon-gold. She said softly to Caitlyn and her fairy, "I think it would be wise to assume your proper shapes."

"But is it safe?"

"They are travelers, like you. They, too, are lost. They, I think, would not be disgusted."

And Psiona and Demona turned back to their proper shapes. Sarah was shocked, but not too frightened. Miaku was nonchalant. 

"It feels SO good to be able to stretch my wings! At least you got to be human. I had to squish into that tiny fairy body!"

Aldrea looked hard at Psiona. "You are broken. Why?"

"Well, see, it's my dad, he…"

She took Psiona's hand and transformed into a golden dragon. "He is not dead. He… lives… no… I cannot find him in death nor in life. There is a decision to be made. His fate is tied into it." She turned to Demona. " As for your mother, her fate is bound up with his, as it has been from the start. The threads are twisted. It is hard to tell. The Overmind has her as it did once before, but she knows how to escape, but she will not, or she will… depending on Raynor."

"As for you, princess, do not judge your father too harshly. He has lost more than you could ever know. And Miaku, do not condemn your mother for what she does now. She, too, has loved, and she lost, and she does all to protect you from loss."

Her eyes were green again now. "Come. Let's go to bed. In the morning we will get you horses, all but the fairies."

What do you think so far? If you don't get it, you havn't read both fic series. Tough. Now you get to be lost for the rest of the series. Hahahahahaha. ^_^ ()._.  REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

Hey, I know where I want this story to go but I am having a bit of writer's block getting there and am tempted just to out in some purely fun to write stuff (now I'm being inarticulate….). I will modify it so it makes sense to the story and is important, but… I am rambling on. Perhaps I should scrap this chapter and get on with the story. Nah.

Chapter 3: journey

They left at the break of dawn. They rode silently, each dwelling on their own thoughts. True to her word, Aldrea had some good horses, even for Miaku and the twins. Aldrea was a bit of a mystery. No-one else knew what she thought of as she rode. She liked to ride alone, journey alone, quest alone, eat alone, live alone… she liked her privacy. If she had to have a companion, it would be a trained assistant, or occasionally a hero. She detested traveling with heroes. They were so… cocky, stuck up, overconfident. At least the professional ones. And those large broadswords… they were so HEAVY, and not properly spelled. And she had no use for traveling with a band of civilians. Let Frodo and his magic ring journey with strangers and halflings. She could take it or leave it, preferably leave it.

She would be nice, though. She would be hospitable to them. They would not know. And, to be fair, they had arrived in a strange way. This smelled suspiciously like the beginnings of a quest.  The female Hylian was pretty. Aldrea was not sure weather or not to believe her when she announced she was the princess. Hyrulian princesses tended to not be too gutsy. Although, unless there had been another revolution lately, Link was the king for marrying the princess Zelda. Now, there was a girl with spunk. Must have been her gypsy-ish mother. King Tidus did not like adventures at all. Sheik must have had an influence on Sarah. If she WAS the true princess Sarah. There was a way to tell… the daughter of the Hero of Time and the Sage's Prophet would have at least ONE triforce on her left hand… but then again, it was not proof of her NOT being princess if she didn't have it because she could just not have grown into her powers yet. And there was no love lost traditionally between the King and the Zoras, and this was compounded by the rivalry between Zelda and Ruto. So, it would be not be likely for her to be engaged to a Zora. But then again, if it was a SECRET engagement…. They would be running away. So either she was lying or she was telling the truth, and there was no way to tell if she was lying and one possible way to tell if she was telling the truth, but it only worked one way. Wonderful.

Perhaps examining her companions… Miaku was nothing special, unless of course he really was THE Miaku II, Prince of the Zoras. Again, royalty, possible sageship… this was getting complicated. 

What about the other 2, the twins? They hid their twinship well, much better than their shifting nature. One seemed to be just healed from some sort of ankle injury. She walked like she had been limping for a while and had to remind herself not to anymore. The dark one, Demona. Like Gannon and Naburoo, those two. Demona and Psiona. Psiona sounded Protoss… but she was no 'toss, anymore than Demona was a gargoyle. 

Her musings were interrupted by the fact that the air changed. They were being followed, then. The horses could sense it, and he change in the air was their nerves tensing up, their jitteriness registering in her. They were all walking their horses now, to give them a rest. She gave a slight touch to her mare, Nightfall, and snuck out behind a tree. They were in a forest, now. She readied her knife. A punk with a Mohawk and clown makeup was surprised be her twirling him around, grabbing his shirt, and slamming him agents a tree. She leaned in near his face to give him a good scare. "Now, I'm gonna say this once and I'm not gonna say it again: you keep away from me or I will kill you, clown-face. You escape from Gotham or somethin'? Neo-Gotham not good enough for you, Joker?"

"Howdy, ma'am. I'm not from Gotham. Isn't that near Metropolis? I'm from Texas. Pardon my trailin' you, ma'am. Hey! Is that Ariyah Chan?"

Foolishly, Aldrea almost turned around to greet her old friend before she remembered. But it was too late. He ran up her like he was in some cheesy fighting movie and flipped off of her. She was fast on her feet, though. She let loose a whirlwind of kicks and punched while loosening her sword in its sheath, so that he ended up on the ground and she had her sword drawn and pointing at him. But he was fast, too. He bent his knees and braced his legs for a quick recovery and drew a flamethrower out of nowhere. He then proceeded to roast her. Aldrea just laughed. "Pitiful human, did you think to catch me unawares? I had my dragon-strength flame shield ready the whole time! Now, who sent you?"

In reply he jumped up and ran into the trees. Not among the trees, up into the branched Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon style. He sat on a branch and called down "I'll never tell!" before flipping away like a monkey. The last Aldrea saw of him he had changed his shape to surprise some other unsuspecting traveler. "Forest sprite. Figures. Why the clown theme, though? Clown… joker… jester…. Playing card… kings, queens, aces… perhaps…"

Her companions were staring at her, mixed expressions on their faces. "Where's you learn to fight so well?" asked Demona. Psiona shuddered to think of the poor clown-boy. Sarah looked egar to hear the secret as well, but more eger to see the sword. Miaku looked just plain shocked.

Aldrea sheathed her sword. "We'd better get going." "Wait! How did you not burn up?" cried Sarah. "Heat shield. I am a mage, ya'know." "Well, what about your sword? Why did it not melt?" "It's a dragonslayer's sword. It's spelled as well." Sarah nodded. "Let's get going then, shall we?" "Where ARE we going?" asked Psiona. "To meet with the Dragons."

There. That's all I feel like writing. Writer's block kinda sucks. Perhaps I should make the ending happen on the way to meet with the dragons. But then the plot would have holes. I hate a botched job. Any ideas? Somebody? Anybody? REVIEW!!!!! Esp. you, Austin, don't just say there's too much Zelda and write it off…


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons

Chapter 4: Dragons

It took them another week to reach the dragons. They were all tired of journeying with the possible exception of Aldrea, who seemed to thrive upon the open road. Talking revealed that about the time Demona was contemplating leaving Garm, Sarah was beginning her adventure. It had not taken too long for the letters to be exchanged, the letters that sealed the young couple's fate once and for all. They had run off about the same time Psiona had left to find Demona. War had broken out while Psiona journeyed and the Brood wars' long festering period came to an end. The ancient rivalries between the Protoss and the Zerg, as well as mankind's fear of the unknown, had all been thrown into a stewpot during the Brood Wars. Afterwards, the pot had been taken off the heat, but it continued to simmer, cooling far too slowly, burning the tongues of all who tasted of it, and now, like a half-dead fire suddenly uncovered, it tasted of fresh air and burned anew. Alas, the Protoss were not boy scouts; they war was over, the hot dogs and smores cooked, but the had only covered the live coals with brush, not knowing that such a fire can smolder undetected in the underbrush for years before suddenly and surprisingly erupting into a full-blown forest fire. While all this was happening, somewhere in Hyrule a young maiden and a fishboy, consumed by love, left all else behind them and went, like the great Hero of Time, to look for the Fairy, Navi, the navigator, named for her purpose and trained well in Hyrulian flora and fauna but not in common sense. She knew of things ancient and unseen, and thought so differently she was once in a while helpful, but tended to not know much about questing. Still, the great Deku tree saw something in her, some hidden quality that made her a fine companion for time's champion, bearer of Courage. 

All this and much more they talked about. Psiona was fascinated by tales of the Goddesses, and felt a special affinity for Farorea. Sarah herself preferred Naryu, goddess of love, wisdom, and healing. "And marriage!" reminded Miaku. "Yes, of course!" Demona, however, could not get enough of Din, the youngest with the feisty temper. She had come into being last, and with less goodness, though the difference was microscopic. But the gradual corruption of the bearers of the triforce of Power, ending with Gannon, had done much to affect the nature of Din, the wrathful fire-goddess.  A proverb ended her tale, and was quoted a lot by the Kokori, who disliked Din because she sent the forest fires. The proverb went like this: "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Thank Din you have little, for she brings much to someone else. Praise Din; swear by her, for she will corrupt you, where her sisters will make you whole."

Finally they reached Milandiral Valer, or The Misty Valley, in dragon tongue, which is older than the hills, and with which the goddesses created Hyrule, and the Powers the Duaneian universe, and with which spells are cast in Gont, as well as scores of other places, such as Rowling, or Japanoche, where Demons, Half-demons, and Shinma dwell, as well as Vampires. There resided a few world-gates and a tribe of Chinese dragons. "We go to the Chinese because they love riddles, and so are wiser than their European cusins, and less prone to folly, and have cooler tempers, like water rather than Fire. Also, they know of forces such as the   
Dao, and Yin and Yang, as well as the true spellings of most places and ways to cure most hurts instantly." All this was recited by Aldrea as Psiona might rattle off instructions on where and when to use the Psi, and the Way to becoming a Templar. It led them to wonder about how she _felt about them._

It became obvious when they saw their first one. Blue and Silver, swirled, with clawed feet, large silver wings, light blue horns, spines, smaller than it's European cousins, with smaller spikes, and shimmery scales. Aldrea walked up to it and patted it's snout gently. "Hello, Ariyah. Miss me? These are some hitchhikers I picked up along the way. Demonspawn, Dark Angel, Princess does-she-lie-or-not, and the fish."

"Jo. Yes, I missed you, Aldrea. Of course! How could I not? And hello to you, too, Demona, Psiona, Sarah, Miaku, Tinker, Tatl, Tael, Ella. What a lot of sprites! Fairies, I believe you go by in Hyrule. Welcome to the Valley of Mist." Her voice was bubbly, like a spring. It had a sort of laughter associated with it as an undertone. She sounded almost like a water nymph, only a particularly wise water nymph. When she spoke, you heard water running gently, and were aware of the cosmos and how small and insignificant you were, and knew that this being was neither small nor insignificant, but great and mighty and powerful and kind and wise. It made your head spin. "Come, Youngblood, and assume your regular shape among us. You, as well, might find a shape easily if you but meditate for a minute, Jennifer, Angela."

"Um, my name is…"

"Yes, Psiona, but to the dragons you are Angela, bright one, and you, Demona, can go by your name proper. Now, please assume other-shapes if you are going to and come with me."

And Demona found herself turning into a great, glossy, black dragon, shiny and feminine, and not in the least bit evil though black with green. And Psiona found herself becoming a great golden dragon, with a dainty feel, and light blue points. And Demona felt like a Jennifer, and Psiona felt like an Angela, and both felt their Psychic powers become clearer, and sensed that is they had had any mage training, those powers, too, would become more focused, like scrying into crystal clear water with a smooth bottom. And they turned, and were surprised to find Aldrea had also become a dragon, gold, with points of pure crystal, and joyous. She rejoiced in being alive, and gave no more thought to her psychic powers than a fish does to water. And Psiona breathed gently on the other 2, the human ones still, and it was a breath full of hope and intention, and it was a spell-breath. And it took, and Sarah became a great Emerald-green dragon with lily points, and Miaku became a sky blue dragon with water-blue points. And all of them set off into the misty valley.

Ok, I am going to stop there. For those of you who do not breed, show, or care about cats (and I think dogs too… more commonly cats), points are the nose, ears, paws, and tail-tip in pointed cats. (Like, for instance, a chocolate-point Siamese would be cream with brown ears, paws, tail tip.) In dragons, however, at least some types, it refers to the spines, horn (if present, which it isn't in Chinese dragons), and wings. –source is "Dragonspeak" by Aldrea Dragontamer.

What do you think? Also, may I mention that the Red Dragon Inn is based upon an RPG chat room on AOL with the same name? Aldrea DOES, in fact, hang out there often. It is her favorite hangout, and it may be her "birthplace" in human form. I used to go by "Aldrea Boralias, the Andalite with a shady past and a love of fantasy" when I hung out at the Star's End Bar.


	5. Chapter 5: Link

Final Frontier ch. 5  
  
I realized i have not checked in on Hyrule in while...  
  
Link once again awoke. He had been floating in and out of conciousness. he knew he had a hard choice. Zelda... she would be heartbroken if he divorced her. She would think he no longer loved her. And his daughter...  
But what use was this brooding. His daughtr, most likely, was dead. He had undervalued the wrath of a sage, once rejected, now her son was gone. She hated him. One of many who did. They hated him in Hyrule. No-one remembered the good deeds he had done. The men hated him for marring Zelda, for stealng her heart. The women hated him for marrring the princess, for not marring a commoner. The old king had hated him for stealing his daughter's heart.  
Who did he have left? Saria... no, he would not think of her, would not smell her charred flesh, imagine her scream as the flames she feared slowly licked at her feet, would not imagine the fear in her kind eyes when she realized that no-one would save her, that she was going to die. No. Malon... she may be his friend, in another lifetime, when he was still a commoner, before he became king and she remained a horse-girl. She did not attend the wedding. She did not attend his coronation. She had not so much as written him a letter in 14 years. She hated him. Saria hated him for not saving her. Ruto hated him for not marrying her. Who was left? Navi? The Queen of Faries? She had not liked him anyways. The Great Deku Tree? He was dead. All dead, dead, dead and gone. Perhaps their ghosts waited for him, waited to get their revenge on him for not being there, not being fast enough, saving Hyrule but not them. And all the ones he killed... they would certainly be waiting to tear his spirit apart. Certainly they deserved to live, to grow, to have mates and children, to prosper as he did.   
Perhaps it would be better if he was dead, too. Zelda. She loved him, he couldn't bear to hurt her. That was why he was still alive. But no, even that had not worked, for Ruto certainly was not going to kill him. Her later threats had been more articualte, though his responses were not. Who was this woman, to cling to a fantasy, not caring who it hurt? They had sent her husband back to his own time one year ago. She had not loved him. It was a strictly royal marradge. She had loved Link. She had loved him, and he had hurt her. He had hurt her so badly...   
She no longer threatened him with death. She knew his own death was meaningless. HE had a daughter and a wife, it would not harm the Royal Family to kill this one. He did not care if he lived or died. Now she threatened Zelda. Which would hurt her worse? Divorce, or death? Neither was a good option. If he died, here in the dungeon, no-one would ever know that Ruto had not killed him. Zelda would grieve, but perhaps she would blame Ruto instead of herself. She would think Ruto killed him. PErhaps she would somehow know that she ment to kill her if Link did not marry Ruto... and she would assume, like everyone else, that he had sacrificed himself in her place. She would be less hurt. She would understand. Ruto would be brought to justice for her crimes. All Link had to do was die...  
Death was not so bad. Link figured it could go two ways. One, it could be an end. He would cease to exist. Zelda would hurt for a bit, but in the end, she'd be much happier than... his other options. Or two, there was an afterlife. He, as the Hero of Time, would probably have a good afterlife. OR, even if he burned in hell, he would only suffer the same fate he had condemned many others to. The only question remaining was, would he send some kind of signal to Zelda. No. She would hear of his death in time. She would be abole to piece the puzzle together. The only question now was: did he have the strength for one last spell?  
Ruto, of course, could not cast a proper death-spell. That would look too fishy. All his weapons had been taken from him. But there was one option left to him. He used a simple summon-spell, aimed at the Temple of Time. He had this one qued up always just in case. Never did he think of using it for this purpose...  
His faithful sword. The Sword of Time, the Master Sword. It had served him well. Link held it out in front of him. HE took a moment to admire it's beauty and grace. One last thought: 'I love you, Zelda.' He plunged the sword into his chest. It went in easily, through bone, the blood spurting out warm, the pain like a fire, then suddanly ending. His mind betrayed him at the last second. He had one more thought before passing into oblivion: 'Trusty sword, you have always served me well.'  
  
----------------------------------  
Zelda felt a shock like plunging into icy water. She knew Link was in danger, terrible danger. A wave of grief and lonliness hit her, sendind her reeling. A single thought: 'I love you, Zelda'.   
"NO!" She quickly summoned Faroroea's wind, throwing into it as much power as she dared, saving enough back to heal his wounds when she reached him. If she made it in time...  
  
  
There! so much for the events back in good old Hyrule. Will she save him? unfortuantly, you shall have to wait until the end to find out. Sorry! 


	6. Chapter 6: Revalation

Chapter 6: revelations  
  
The dragons and the fairies flew into the misty valley, joyous and having fun. With the exception of Aldrea and Ariyah, they had never been dragons before. It was fun!   
But as they flew, the gloom of the mists began to eat at their spirits. They became gradually more somber. Then, all at once, when they could barely stand it, they broke through the mist and into a happy, sunny vally floor. They understood that if they had been Human, they would have turned back long ago. They were delighted to see so many young dragons at play. The youngsters swooped and danced throught the sky like falling leaves captured by the wind. There were glorious fountains, gurgling and peaceful. This was a serene, secluded spot, for dragons to live in peace and happiness. Dragons were wired differently. They would not be bored with a life of perfection, but would be able to just be, something humans are not very good at as a rule.  
They went to go see the Great Mother, the clan leader, the big kahuna. Seeing her, they were painfully aware that all the dragons they had seen so far were children. The Great Mother was massive. They could barely see her tail from near her head. She shimmer with every color in the rainbow, plus secondary and tertiarl colors, plus shades, tints, and values... basically, every color known to man, and then some. She was old and wise, and spoke to them entirly in their minds. They realized that Aldrea and Ariyah had been mind-speaking the whole time. They had been chatting and leaving the other out. But there was no time to feel put out,for the Great Mother began to speak.  
*Ahhh... youngbloods. It has been so long, so long... you, the green one, Sarah. You... i pity you. Much hardship i see, for the sake of your descions, both made and ye to be made. The time is nigh, youngblood. be warned. Beware. Be aware. Now leave me in peace for i have need of rest. What? Yes, they can stay here until the choice is made. Soon now. Perhaps tonight.. until then, they are our honered guests.*  
with that, she turned around and closed her eyes. This was obviously a signal to leave. They did so. Sarah was the only one nervous about the whole thing. She knew the Great Mother had been talking about her.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night, Sarah dreamed. In her dream, she was in the Sacred Relm, though far from the Chamber of Sages. Psiona, Demona, Miaku, and the fairies appeared. Then, Sarah noticed a faint shimmer and a great heat to her left. She turned, only to look upon the face of the great godess of Fire, Din. Din laughed.  
"This one? THIS one will determine the fate of 2 worlds! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! This is a piece of cake! Sisters, must we even bother?"  
"Yes. Show her." came the reply, in a voice sweet to hear, like love personified. Din's voice burned with eternal flame, but was somehow harsh and terrible and great and slightly good, all at the same time.  
Sarah sudanly gazed upon a terrible scene: one of battle at sea. "what..."  
"your father blames Ruto for your dissipearance. As she blames him for her son's. Coninue viewing, please."  
She watched, as the Zoras swam up, unseen, and wrecked the fine navy. She saw her father's boat specially targeted, and his men desert him. She watched as he was captured, and brought into the dungeon. She heard every word Ruto said to him, and how he had a tough choice to make. She watched him sit still, and think for a lng while. She could see the sadness etched on his face. She watched as he summoned his sword with a spell, and felt relief. He would escape! But no, he suddanly plunged it into his chest. She knew he was trying to protect her, but...   
She saw her mother arrive. Then, she saw them split in two, and time froze for her.  
"You must choose. You have within you the potential to have 2 triforces within you. Power, or Wisdom. The leader of the Sages, or the Heroine of Time. But first, you must look..."  
She saw Raynor, sitting at home. She knew he waited for the return of his daughters. He loved them, she could tell. As much as her own father loved her. Then, she saw the Queen of Blades enter. She knew all about her, in that one instant. She saw the Overmind use her to kill her love, and felt her dispair. She heard the twins gasp. For now she knew they were twins, as she knew who they were. Then, she saw him freeze in time, not dead, not alive.   
"You must choose" said the sweet voice.  
"You must choose" said Din  
"You must hear" said a voice like wind in the trees, faint but real.  
Din began to speak. "Their fate rests on your desicion. As does yours. the leader of the Sages... spending time with your beloved... every waking minute, as you always wanted. And, to be near Gannondorf... you could steal the Triforce of Power, and have power, the power to right wrongs, to do good, to overcome your father's silly restrictions and not have to run from your foes, but be able to stand and fight. But your foes would dissapear, and the two of you could live in happiness, as you always wanted. All you need to do is take after your mother..."  
The soft voice said only "Remember what you have been taught. Choose well, young one."  
The wind-in-the-trees voice again. "Din, your rebuttal?"  
"HA!! To WHAT? If she chooses couradge, she will be forever parted from her love! She MUST choose Wisdome!"  
"Princess Sarah Elenore Timeheart, make your descion."  
  
HA! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! But I will prolly upload the next chapter at the same time as this... i'm not THAT cruel!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

Chapter 7: Choices.  
Should I talk for a bit, prolong the agony? NAH! On with the fic!!  
  
  
Sarah thought for a long while. There was more to this, she was sure. This could not be that simple. She knew if she choose right, people would live, and if she choose wrong, people would die. It was all tied together somehow... Then she rememebered her textbook lessons. And she knew.  
"One question?"  
"ask."  
"Miaku is the Sage of Water, now, isn't he? Or the descendant, the next-in-line, as i am the next-in-line to the Triforce?"  
"yes. he will be the Sage once his mother is dead."  
The answer was clear now. Precise, painfully simple.  
"Then I choose. I choose love. But love has a price. Sages may not marry, lest the corrupt. Do not desire the Triforce of power, for power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Therefore, for the sake of my love, and the sake of my country, and the sake of my world, and Demona's and Psiona's, I choose. The tie that binds what you have shown me tonight is love. I choose love. I choose life. I choose... the Triforce of Courage."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Din shrieked, and went out in a puff of smoke.   
"What's done is done." said the wind-in-the-trees.  
"What's done is done." replied the soft voice.  
"What's done is done." sulked the fire.  
"What's done is done. Now see what you have done."  
Sarah looked, and saw.  
  
Raynor healed rapidly. He got up. He knew SHE was nearby, and she knew everything. She needed him.  
he found her, with a gun. She had broken the OVermind's control over her. She was going to shoot herself. He hit her, and she missed. He crashed to the ground with her. There was a troop of Marines down the hill. Infested. They began to shoot at their Queen. Of course, she had a backup plan. His wing tore. he took her and jumped, over a cliff, on a ledge, into a cave overlooking the river.   
"Why won't you let me die?"  
"I love you, Sarah. You want to nd this? Fine. Here's some rope, tie yourself up, jump. But know that I'll follow you. My wing is all busted up, I prolly won't survive the fall. So go ahead. I will follow you. I love you."  
And she knew it was True. Naryu poured love into her, and she was healed, for a mintue, broke out of her shell and knew it was true, knew he loved her. And she saw the weariness in his syesm and the sadness. 'I'm hurting him.' she thought, as she had time and time again. But it was not by living that she hurt him, but by dieing, slowly, and by trying to kill herself. And she loved him. She could not bear to hurt him.   
" I love you, Jim".  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Zelda tried her healing spell again. No luck. No. He couldn't be... dead. no. She just wasn't trying hard enough. She threw herself into the spell, with all her might, all her being. Nothing. The triforce on his left hand flared, then dissapeared. Hers flared, as if in use. She didn't care. She loved Link. Link was dead. What was the point? But why, why did it have to end this way? Why did he kill himself? Why?  
Suddanly wisdom came to her, from the triforce she carried. Ruto. The evil one. She had threatened Zelda. Either way, whatever he chose, he would hurt her. So he chose death.  
Ruto was standing in the doorway.  
Zelda was crying. She was kissing his dead lips, as if she could call warmth into them. Her tears mixed with his still-warm blood. Zelda looked up.  
"You. Go away. Leave us alone."  
"He's dead, Zelda."  
"you killed him."  
"No I..."  
"When you gave him a choice. He could not choose either."  
"I only offered to marry him, like before..."  
"No. You told him, leave her, hurt her, make her think you don't love her, or i will kill her. He would rather die to protect me. And he did. But don't say you didn't kill him. YOu did, sure as if you plunged a knife into his heart."  
Ruto was astonished. Zelda warped away with his body. Ruto had loved him. She had wanted him to herself. She had given no thought to the fact that she was hurting Zelda. She knew that Link would never be hers. He loved Zelda. She had known that. But she hurt him anyways.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Sarah gasped. "Father! no! What have i done?"  
Naryu, for so it was the soft-voice, spoke. "You see that i have given the others all a boon. I will do the same for you. THe rules have been altered. From now on, a Sage may only marry for true love, with my blessing. I give that belssing to you, my dear. Now, what should we do about the other Triforces?"  
Sarah looked at her companions. She could care less. So she devised a plan. "Split them in half, and give each half to one twin. With Power, and the Wisdom to use it, they will be happier.  
"Good choice. One question you may ask before you go home."  
Home, with no Link. Desolate. She must think of something. She thought suddanly of Saria, the dead Sage. "What about the Sage of the Forest? WIll there be another?"  
"Yes. She is here, in fact. Ella, did you ever wonder why you were green?"  
"Me?"  
"you."  
"Return to your homes, children. The task is done, the journey ended. LEt the rebuilding begin!" This was FArorea, the wind-voice.   
The world went white around them.  
  
  
What do you think? I am going to do a follow-up dealideal, but my batteries are almost dead, so i will write that later. REVIEW! And no, Link will stay dead. No revivals for him. Sorry. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilouge

_Ooh, Life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

Zelda dispaired. She had lost everything. Well, not everything. Her daughter had returned. But Link... Link was gone. Forever.

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_Oh no I've said too much, I set it up._

Was it her fault? If she had stopped him, or even not married him, Ruto would not be able to tormen him. 

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

She didn't know anything anymore. She didn't know why the goddesses had let him die. He was the Hero of Time! He was supposed to have their protection!

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

She didn't know what to do any more. She didn't want to love, and she didn't want to die. She refused comfort, and she knew she should be comforting her daughter, but her own pain was too great for that.

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

She kept seeing him, almost. He was in the courtyard, sneaking up on her, in the bedroom, on the rafters, everywhere he had ever been. It was driving her nuts.

_Every whisper_

_Of every waking hour I'm_

_Choosing my confessions_

_Trying to keep an eye on you_

_Like a hurt lost and blinded fool_

_Oh no I've said too much, I set it up  
  
_

She wished, with all her being, he could be there with them, in some small way. She was lost, unsure, for the first time since Ganondorf had rule of Hyrule. She didn't know how much she relied on him until now.

_Consider this, consider this_

_The hint of the century_

_Consider this_

_The slip that brought me_

_To my knees, failed_

She had failed him. She had loved him. She had… nothing to do with it. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to accurately asses her role. It was her fault. He had died to protect her.

_What if all these fantasies_

_Come flailing aground_

_Now I've said too much_

She once remarked to Sarah that she wished he was here. She mentioned seeing him out of the corners of her eyes. Sarah looked up, with tears in her eyes. She seemed for a second to have an almost sagely wisdom, the wisdom of one who had seen much pain and hardship. "I miss him too, mom."

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

_But that was just a dream_

_That was just a dream_

Zelda saw him in her dreams all the time. But they were not prophetic dreams. They were memories of her Hero. His body, his mind, his sword, the way he risked everything for her time and time again. And now, the risk had been too great. IT was a hero's death. It was a martyr's death. 

_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight_

_Losing my religion_

_Trying to keep up with you_

_And I don't know if I can do it_

_Oh no I've said too much_

_I haven't said enough_

_I thought that I heard you laughing_

_I thought that I heard you sing_

_I think I thought I saw you try_

She noticed her daughter was not getting over this either. One day, she worked up the courage to talk to her about Link. Courage… another reminder of him, the courage he lent to everyone freely. Sarah had courage now. She told her mother of their journeys. After all, if she was to be the Heroine of Time, she should be brave enough to admit that it was her that killed her father.

_But that was just a dream_

_Try, Cry, Why, Try_

_That was just a dream_

_Just a dream_

_Just a dream, dream_


	9. Acnowladgements: PLEASE READ!

Acnowladgements  
  
This takes the place of a disclaimer.  
PLEASE READ, u may be rewarded  
  
Ok, here we go. First: who owns waht:  
  
Sarah Kerrigan, Queen of Blades, Zerg, Overmind, Zerglings, Mutalisks, Jim Raynor, Starcraft, Tassadar, Protoss, and the Starcraft World belong to Blizzard Entertainment.  
  
Link, Zelda, Saria, Ruto, Miaku, Japas, Kokori, Hylian, Hyrule, Zoras, Gorons, the Sages, the Triforce, the Goddesses Din, Naryu, and Farorea, the Hero of Time, Great Deku Tree, and the land of Hyrule, including all places, are owned by Nintendo of America, i belive.  
  
Psiona, Demona, Aldrea, Sarah, Mikau II, the Dragons, the world they all went to, and Bob the Zergling belond to me! YAY!  
  
The Red Dragon Inn belongs to Aol Time-warner b/c it is actually a chat room.  
  
The song in the Epilogue is "Losing My Religion" by REM  
  
"Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?" is a quote from Sabriel and Lireal, both property of Gath Nix.  
  
The clown-dude is owned by no-on because it is a guest apperance by my fav. review, Austin  
  
Was Sariaka mentioned? If so, she is the joint property of Bayley Green and Catlyn Shratter.  
  
Dragonslayer is from The Dragonslayer's Apprentice, by i forget who, but i think it's published by Point Fantasy, so they prolly own it.  
  
Ariyah Chan is the sn of my friend, but i don't know if she owns it.  
  
Thanx to ProdigieSon, Ariyah_chan, and my little brother for being my unofficial offical beta testers!  
  
And now, an extra scene just for reading this:  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Aldrea checked to be sure they were really gone, not just exploring. Good. She removed her gloves. Finally! Her hands were getting stuffy. She had thrown on these heavy, leather gloves, almost like gauntlets, when she saw the travellers. As she always did when she saw pointy-ears. She hated wearing them,but she put up with it. All for the sake of the small, triangular tatoo on her left hand...  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
